Who Stole Cheri's Cherries?
by BeanTheBean
Summary: In Leafton, robbery's are not so common. But when this issue does rise, chaos erupts. Especially when things were stolen from Cheri. After all her beloved pie making cherries went missing, she will not rest until justice is served. And with a starving paranoid Harry by her side, it sure won't take long to figure out who did it.


It had been 25 days since Harry arrived in Leafton. He had his complaints, but all in all, he had gotten use to the place… sort of… He didn't want to upset the animals by leaving like the other mayor did. Even if it wasn't his dream government job like a Market Analyst or a Research Assistant or a CR-04 Operational Supporter or even a Microwaves System Engineer, he still got used to it. But the one thing Harry had not gotten used to yet was the fact that the only thing to really eat in the village was fruit! Apples to Oranges, Pears to Peaches, Coconuts to Durians! It was all around him. The trees were loaded with all kinds of fruits. Harry had only one actual meal since he came here. He was lucky enough to find an omelette on sale at Super T&T. Harry walked along the village, his stomach rumbling. "This place has no food!" He cried, walking slumped over. "I'd kill for a pastry right about now… I haven't had one in FOREVER!" Then Harry's nose smelled a smell. It whiffed a whiff. It sented a scent. A scent that smelled so good! It smelled like a pie. A CHERRY pie to be exact. Harry could tell that this pie had _just_ come out of the oven. He could tell it was just steaming like crazy. He could tell… that it was unguarded. Harry "slunked" right over to a nearby house. He snuck around the house and just like that, he saw it. There in the windowsill, sat a hot steaming cherry pie. Harry knew from poorly written cliché stories that this was his opportunity to nab it! However, he stopped to ponder for a second. First of all, he was not in some terribly written story with any poorly developed characters or rushed plot lines. And second, was this the mayor he really wanted to be? Harry nabbed the pie off the windowsill. He held the steaming tin tray tightly in his hands. Looking at it with his eyes widened, he thought in his brain this was bad. _I gotta stop and think about this for a second,_ Harry thought as he pondered more. He looked back at the pie, it was gone. He had eaten it. He dropped the tin in shock. "Oh no what have I done!?" Harry quietly shouted as he began to lick his fingers as he tried to get all the cherry filling off. "But that _was_ good… Oh geez, what am I saying!? Should I go in there and apologize for what I did, try to pin the blame on someone else, or quickly leave this town and start a new life somewhere else? I should change my name first though…" Harry pulled out a "Life Changer Kit" from his pockets. It had everything. A fake I.D, fake mustache, fake tie that was really a mini camera, and a piece of paper with a bunch of names written on it and you had to mix and match them to create the best name you could. The only thing the kit didn't include was a pencil. "Rats." Harry scowled. He then spotted a resident coming his way. "Oh! Maybe she has one." Harry walked right up to her. She was a red cub with a creamy white muzzle all around her mouth. She had short but colorful red hair and she looked quite mischievous. But the second she saw Harry, she froze. "Oh...my...GLORBNOX!" She shouted with disbelief. "You're mayor Harry! I've been your number one fan since 25 days ago! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cheri, tralala!" She held out her hand, grinning like an athlete on anadrol steroids. Harry took it and was immediately shaken furiously up and down. "N-nice t-t-to meeeet y-yooou…" Harry said as he was being shaken all around. "I've always wanted to do something special for you mayor!" Cheri gleefully cried as she stopped shaking Harry's hand. "Oh! I know! I just made a freshly made pie! Would you like some?" Harry felt his stomach drop. "O-oh… well, I was just wondering if you had a pencil?" Harry nervously asked, sweat pouring down his face. "I have scented ones! Yay! Let's head into my house!" Cheri squealed. And wouldn't you know it, her house was the same house with the pie on the windowsill. Harry said nothing but followed her inside. In his mind, he thought about all the gruesome punishments she could inflict upon him. Heretic's fork? Impalement? Iron maiden? Crucifixion? All these were bad, but was admitting the truth worse? Stepping inside Cheri's astro series themed house, Cheri rushed over to the window. There was no pie. "Oh Alfonso…" Cheri chuckled. Harry was confused. "Not always, but usually Alfonso sneaks over to my windowsill and steals my pies. I could stop putting them there, but how am I going to cool them down? Get a bunch of fans? I don't blame Alfonso though. My pies are good, and hey, an alligator's got eat am I right?" Harry gave her his squinty eyed expression, expecting her to stop yakking. She went on and on. "My pies are something to be put in a museum! I tried to once but Bathers wouldn't take it…" "Wait Cheri." Harry said, pausing Cheri and her constant chatter. "You're okay with… um… Alfonso taking the pie?" Cheri giggled. "Of course I am!" she said. "People say it's my special skill. Keeping calm under pressure? I hardly get mad. Now come on! Let me bake you a new pie!" Cheri rushed over to her oven and turned it on. She then reached into her drawer beside the oven and pulled out a green with white lines glass container. Harry thought that considering how peppy she was, he could believe that she hardly ever lost it. He sat down on her astro themed couch. Cheri opened the jar. She then closed it and spun around to face Harry. Harry almost felt the urge to scream like a child experiencing epilepsy. Cheri's face was all scrunched up in a frown and her eyebrows had hit her eyes. She. Looked. STEAMED. "WHO STOLE MY SECRET CHERRY STASH THAT IS NO LONGER A SECRET BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!?" It took Harry a while to answer the question due to him hesitating, but he finally responded with a "I haven't got a clue." Harry smiled, hoping that would make Cheri smile to. It didn't. She looked madder than ever! "I HAD A SMALL HANDFUL TO MAKE AT _LEAST_ ONE MORE PIE!" Harry got up from the couch. "Well I'm sure you'll find out who took them." Harry said, trying to calm her down. Foam was forming in her mouth as she growled loudly. "Remember you're skill Cheri! That whole thing about keeping pressure under calm or something?" Cheri suddenly resumed smiling. She no longer looked upset. "You're right!" she cheerfully smiled. "If I want to find out who stole them, I gotta act in a calm and caring manner to solve the case!" Cheri calmly walked over to her astro themed closet and rustled around in it. "I'm glad she's finally taking this calmly…" Harry said to himself as he sat himself back down on her astro themed couch. A few seconds later, Cheri pulled out a megaphone and cheerfully strolled over to her door. "Um, Cheri… wha...what are you…?" Cheri had already walked out of the door and she had just turned on the megaphone. She licked her lips. "ALRIGHT YOU FLEA BITTEN, UNCLASSY, MORBID, PIECES OF WORTHLESS ANIMALS THAT DON'T DO ANYTHING ALL DAY EXCEPT WALK AROUND AND PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT! LISTEN UP!" Cheri had screamed through the megaphone. Harry, still sitting on Cheri's couch, rubbed his eyeballs in frustration. "She _says_ keeping calm is her 'skill' but I don't see enough evidence…" he moaned. Cheri continued to blast her voice into the megaphone. "I WANNA KNOW WHO STOLE ALL MY CHERRIES FROM MY SECRET CHERRY STASH THAT IS NO LONGER A SECRET BECAUSE I'M SURE THE ENTIRE TOWN CAN HEAR THIS!" Harry had about enough of this. He got up from the couch and rushed outside. He came up behind Cheri and as calmly as he could, asked "Cheri? I think there is an easier way to do this…" Cheri turned around. "YOU THINK SO, HUH!?" she shouted into the megaphone right in Harry's face. Harry got a grip. "Yes, I'm sure." he responded, trying to be as calm as possible. Cheri looked at Harry for a moment with a furious look on her face, but then turned off the megaphone. She now looked super depressed. She sadly slumped onto the grass. "Those cherries made so many great pies…" she sadly weeped. Harry sat down beside her. "I know I can just get more… but I want to know who took them!" A tear fell from her eye. "Hey! Don't worry!" Harry said, lifting her chin up. "Tomorrow I promise we can go and hunt down whoever took your cherries…" "Really!?" Cheri immediately perked right up. "Yeah! Of course!" Harry jumped up and pumped his fist. "I may not know much about crime solving, but I'll try to do the best I can for a friend." Cheri hugged him. "I'm so glad you're going to help me!" Cheri replied as she broke away from the hug. "I'll see you first thing in the morning!" She picked up the megaphone and sadly walked back into her house. She was smiling, but Harry could tell that it was a worried smile. As Harry watched Cheri close the door, he wondered if he knew anyone who would actually _steal_ anything, let alone fruit that is free all around town. He certainly wouldn't, and why would anyone else? He began to walk back to his sleeping bag.

Harry was awoken in the night to a smiling red cub leaning over his sleeping bag. Startled, he jumped back in shock! "Cheri!" he whispered angrily. "What are you doing!?" "It's exactly 12:00 in the morning!" she cheerfully whispered. "It's the beginning of a new day!" Harry should've known that Cheri would be the kind of person to take everything literally. Grumbling, Harry got out of his sleeping bag half asleep. "Okay okay…" he groaned. "What's the game plan?" "Put on these night goggles and matching black jumpsuit!" Cheri said as she handed him the goods. Harry quickly got changed. "Alright. Have you thought of anyone who would steal you're cherries?" Harry asked as he finished strapping on his night goggles. "One word: Alfonso." Cheri grumbled, shaking her fist. "He always steals my pies, but this time, he went too far!" Cheri pointed towards his house. All the lights were out. Harry sighed. "Let's go…" he moaned, still half asleep. The two of them snuck around the town, doing rolls and hiding behind trees and all that stuff. (Insert sneaky music here) Harry accidentally stepped on a branch. Cheri turned around and shushed him, but her shushing him was more louder then the branch snapping. When they finally reached his house, they "slunked" around the corners. "Alright, I'll stun him with my megaphone, and you tackle him down." Cheri smiled as she pulled her megaphone out of her pocket. She took a deep breath, but before she could scream into it, Harry grabbed it and threw it away at a tree. The tree exploded. "Now look Cheri," Harry whispered. "If you do that, then this whole plan will fail! It's already not planned out enough, but let's not make it worse! How about we _QUIETLY_ open his window, and _QUIETLY_ sneak around and look for clues?" "Why not my plan?" Cheri whined. "Because…" Harry began. "It… it just won't work…" Cheri crossed her arms. "Uh-huh…" she began. "And will _this_ plan work?" "It has a better chance of." Harry shrugged. Cheri suddenly got a shocked look on her face. It then turned into an angry frown. "I see what's going on here…" she scowled. "YOU were the one who stole my cherries! YOU wanted to help me pin the blame on someone else by helping me find the 'culprit!'" She pointed furiously at Harry. "What!? No! I just wanted to help!" Harry cried. "Oh sure!" Cheri placed her hands on her hips. "Help me BLAME someone else!" "Cheri, please!" Harry pleaded. "I'm you last hope to find out who _really_ stole them!" When Harry said "last," Cheri froze. "Did you say last?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Oh! _THAT'S_ who stole my cherries…" "You know who?" Harry asked. "ME!" Cheri replied all happy again. "WHAT!?" Harry yelled. "I remembered that was my _LAST_ handful of cherries." Cheri began. "I used them to make that pie. In fact, now that I think about it, I went outside for the soul purpose to get more cherries. When I saw our new mayor, I totally forgot about gathering those cherries." Harry's right eye twitched. Then his left. _She… she is not bright,_ Harry thought to himself before slapping his hand on his forehead.

That afternoon, Cheri and Harry sat on Cheri's astro themed couch. "Alright mr. mayor! What do you want in your pie?" Cheri asked cheerfully. "All the fruit in town! ...EXCEPT DURIAN!" Harry mentioned. "That… that might not taste as good as it would sound…" Cheri warned. "Then give me one of your 'ought to be in the museum' cherry pies!" Harry declared. Cheri giggled. "Okay-doke!" She said as she got up from the couch and took out her green jar with white stripes. "Let's hope Alfonso doesn't steal this one like he did yesterday…" "Yeah…" Harry nervously said. "Let's, uh, hope he doesn't come around… heh heh…"

It is August 8, there are 2 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake...


End file.
